


El sabor de mi vida

by AndaBell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Love at First Sight, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaBell/pseuds/AndaBell
Summary: "Esa noche, Leorio vio uno de los amaneceres más hermosos de su vida, caminando en la orilla del mar al lado del rubio que le hizo recordar el verdadero sabor de la vida."¡Feliz día del cariño! 💕
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight





	El sabor de mi vida

Un día más de trabajo, un día más de delicias.

El muchacho de ojos color mocca veía distraído por el ventanal del local, era de esos días en los que el calor pegaba fuerte y el mar dejaba que sus olas golpearan la orilla con energía. Afortunadamente, él se encontraba dentro de un restaurante y tenían aire acondicionado en el lugar, se podía ver desde atrás del vidrio como el vapor de la tierra subía. 

Las personas no dejaban de pasar frente al local, la mayoría lucía relajado. Era natural que, al estar en una playa, la mayoría de personas en las calles fueran turistas o vendedores. 

—Leorio, tu descanso ya terminó —dijeron desde atrás. 

El moreno volteó a ver mientras se ponía de pie y decía: —¿Ya volvieron con el pescado? 

—¡Sip! Ya estamos de vuelta —dijo el pelinegro con puntas verdes, haciendo su camino entre las mesas del restaurante para saludar a las demás personas, llevando en sus manos un gran cesto lleno de pescado.

—Loradio, hola —dijo el ojiazul, pasando frente al mayor con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Al fondo se escuchaba el regaño de la tía de Gon por haber pasado con el pescado entre las mesas, en lugar de ir por el área de trabajadores. 

—¡Que soy Leorio! —respondió con fastidio.

—Ese pescado no se va a preparar solo, Leorio —canturreó la pelirroja desde adentro de la cocina, con todo el poder maternal. 

—Ya voy —dijo a regañadientes, dedicando una mirada rencorosa al menor. 

Mientras Killua observaba con una sonrisa gatuna al de anteojos, Mito dijo: —Killua, tesoro, ven a lavar los platos.

El chico saltó ante el llamado y bajó el rostro sonrojado, diciendo en un susurro: —Ya voy, tía Mito.

Mientras el niño caminaba hasta el fregadero y se subía las mangas de su playera, Mito dejó en la sartén la pasas por un momento para poder repasar el listado mental de qué haceres del restaurante. La pelirroja se limpió las manos y se quedó en el mostrador, lista para atender a más personas. Gon limpiaba las mesas, Leorio cocinaba, Killua estaba lavando los platos, solo necesitaba a alguien más que atendiera el mostrador para poder regresar a la cocina y después, hablar con sus proveedores. 

Hace ya una semana había empezado a reunir las decoraciones para festejar a lo grande en la playa "El día del amor y la amistad". El restaurante se encontraba justo frente al mar y era un punto clave para el turismo en el área, el negocio era muy reconocido por su amplia variedad de mariscos y la excelente calidad que sus platos prometían al público. 

Mito observó de reojo al más alto en el lugar, picaba diestramente la cebolla para uno de los platillos. Mito y Leorio eran viejos amigos, conocidos por años. Tenían mucho tiempo de trabajar juntos en ese viejo restaurante familiar que ella heredó de su abuela al morir. 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Leorio tuvo una cita? Probablemente desde que perdió a esa persona tan especial, un par de años antes. 

Pietro, el mejor amigo de Leorio, falleció unos meses después de iniciar una relación amorosa con el moreno de anteojos. Todo pasó muy rápido, un día ambos jóvenes se quedaban dormidos en la sala de Mito, y al siguiente, Pietro había sido arrastrado por la marea en un descuido. Leorio llegó demasiado tarde. Cuando pudieron llevar a Pietro a la orilla, ya no había nada que hacer. 

Desde entonces, Leorio no había tenido citas con nadie; no chicas, no chicos, nadie. No es que Leorio se retrajera, simplemente no buscaba ni aprovechaba las oportunidades que tenía para seguir con más personas. No quería presionarlo, pero le inquietaba ver que los años pasaban y Leorio no se involucraba con nadie, no sentía un genuino interés en volver a intentarlo. 

Tal vez solo era ella, pensando demasiado las cosas. No lo sabía, pero esperaba de todo corazón que Leorio encontrara a alguien y que no terminara solo, como ella.

—¡Tía Mito, tía Mito!

La mujer de ojos avellana volteó a ver, una pequeña niña de cabello negro y vestido de flores con mangas largas entró corriendo dentro del local. Cual garrapata, se sujetó a la cintura de la mayor y dijo: —¡Vine en bicicleta desde casa! ¡Yo sola! Y no me caí ni una vez, ¿ves? —dijo, levantando sus mangas para mostrar sus manos y brazos intactos. 

—¿Sacaste la bicicleta sola? —preguntó con molestia— Te dije que puedes lastimarte, ¿Qué haría yo si te pasa algo?

—¡Pero no me pasó nada! ¿Ves? ¡Ya soy grande, como los chicos! —respondió Alluka, aún más emocionada que en un principio, parecía no entender que era un llamado de atención. 

Mito decidió rendirse con sus regaños al ver que Alluka había vuelto a abrazar su cintura. Comenzó a acariciar el sedoso y negro cabello de la niña mientras veía a los otros dos menores limpiando la cocina. 

_¿Quién necesita a un hombre, si tienes el amor de tres ángeles?_

….. 

Eran aproximadamente las 19:00 y el restaurante estaba tan lleno, que incluso tenían la misma cantidad de mesas a la intemperie sobre la azotea, que las que tenían dentro del restaurante. Todas las mesas estaban adornadas con pequeños manteles bordados blancos, hechos por las manos de la misma Mito y la difunta abuela Abe. Esa noche estaba tan concurrida, que incluso Leorio tuvo que dejar de cocinar para ayudar a los tres menores a tomar todas las órdenes y llevar a las personas a sus mesas.

Se sentía afortunado de tener tan cerca a su amigo, Zepile, quien resultaba ser un excelente cocinero, además de contar con los amigos de los mocosos: Palm, Knucle y Shoot, quienes también eran tan diestros como Leorio en la cocina, capaces de seguirle el ritmo a Mito durante el tiempo que fuera necesario. 

El calor en la playa no parecía dar tregua en el lugar, se sentía casi tan caluroso como a medio día. Lo único que Leorio agradecía de haber dejado la cocina era el poder ser partícipe de la efímera sensación de frescura cuando las caprichosas y escasas ráfagas de viento bailaban por ahí, un baile que solo traía melancolía a su corazón en esas particularmente cálidas noches de febrero. 

—¡Hey, Riolio! ¡La orden de la mesa diez ya está lista! —llamó Killua desde la puerta, abrazando una bandeja redonda vacía. 

—¡Por milésima vez, que es Leorio! —respondió exasperado, estrujando la diminuta agenda en la que tenía los pedidos.

El preadolescente de cabello blanco sonrió internamente al ver la cara de fastidio en el pobre joven, cuando su hermana gritó desde adentro: —¡Hermano, necesitamos ayuda dentro! 

El rostro del niño decayó con molestia por tener que volver al calor del lugar. Con un gesto de aburrimiento dijo: —¡Voy!

Leorio soltó un par de risas burlonas y dijo: —Eso te pasa por ser un bravu-

Súbitamente, las palabras en la boca de Leorio se enredaron con su lengua, que de pronto era más torpe de lo normal. 

De pie junto al poste de luz, yacía la presencia de un ser sobrenatural, parecido a un ángel. Su cabello era rubio y un poco arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran un par de diamantes grises, relucientes como si de un par de estrellas se trataran; su silueta era fina y pequeña, vestía una playera negra con delgadas rayas blancas, un pantalón corto gris y un suéter que le llegaba casi al ruedo de la pantaloneta. Sostenía sin cuidado su teléfono con una mano, la otra estaba resguardada en su bolsillo y su vista permanecía clavada silenciosamente en las estrellas del bello firmamento esa noche. 

De pronto, esa sensación de lejanía y de extravío en el tiempo que sintió por última vez hace años se apoderó de él. Su estómago se sentía revuelto, no como si fuera a vomitar, sino como las mariposas que sintió cuando tomó por primera vez la mano de Pietro. Su piel se erizó, como si todo el calor del ambiente hubiera sido apagado por esos serenos ojos grises. Se sentía encantado y atemorizado, tan así, que no podía apartar la mirada por más que tratara. 

Porque realmente, esa era su inevitable situación. Leorio no quitó su vista del joven, aún si eso lo hacía parecer un pervertido. Nunca había visto a alguien parecido y nunca lo haría de nuevo, era un turista más. 

De pronto, una chica de cabello gris y de baja estatura se quedó de pie junto al muchacho y sonrió mientras le decía un par de cosas. Detrás de ella, otro tipo alto y musculoso también se unió al grupo, acompañado de un tipo delgado de cabello negro estilo hongo y una chica de cabello rosa con un vestido de tirantes que hacía bombas con una goma de mascar. El joven de cabello rubio asintió levemente y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo, alejándose con el grupo de personas.

Aún en la distancia, Leorio no podía dejar de observarlo, sentía la necesidad de ir corriendo tras él y hablarle, tal vez pedirle su número, invitarlo a un café... Por alguna extraña razón, también quería preguntarle si estaba bien, si había comido y dormido bien. 

Qué tontería. 

No es que lo conociera ni que realmente le llamara la atención hacerlo, si Pietro no estaba con él, la vida le parecía un pastel sin azúcar, un caldo sin sal. La vida le parecía un poco desabrida, a veces más de lo que quería admitir, y no arrastraría a alguien más a ese desorden que era su corazón, aún cuando por unos pequeños segundos, sintió que ese joven rubio era la cucharada de azúcar que necesitaba para su café amargo, la pizca de sal que le faltaba a sus comidas. 

—¡Hey, anciano!

Leorio saltó en su lugar y volteó a ver rápido, encontrando a Killua cargando dos bandejas con platos y vasos con cara de fastidio. 

—Perdón, perdón —respondió Leorio por debajo, alejando todos los pensamientos que llenaron su mente por unos segundos, corriendo para recibir la bandeja

El resto de la semana fue una montaña rusa de emociones para el pobre muchacho, corriendo de un lado a otro con los arreglos de la fiesta y lidiando con el rostro del ángel que vio la otra noche, apenas y conseguía dormir o cortar cebolla sin rebanarse los dedos.

Mito observaba con preocupación a Leorio, cubrir sus bostezos con el codo de vez en cuando, cocinando con desgano los platillos. 

—¿Crees que le hace falta Pietro? —preguntó la pelirroja en voz baja, sin con la mirada sobre el moreno. 

—Creo que es por la fecha, él solía hacer burla de esa fecha con Pietro, hasta que empezar a salir —respondió Zepile, imitando el tono de voz de la mayor. 

—Si es por la fecha, no hay nada que hacer… Pero si es por compañía, tal vez pueda arreglar algo. 

—No lo sé, Mito, él no parece querer salir con nadie —respondió, dirigiendo su vista hacia la pelirroja—, pero si arreglas algo y no funciona, yo iré con ella. 

—¿Quién te dijo que sería mujer? —preguntó divertida. Al ver el rostro del amigo de Leorio, suavizó un poco su expresión para continuar— Pero sí, será una mujer. 

—Es un trato entonces —dijo con felicidad, cerrando el catálogo de decoraciones que le había mostrado a la dueña del lugar minutos antes—, despídeme de los niños y Leorio, ¡Hasta pronto!

—Para ti, todo es un trato —respondió por debajo, observando al negociante salir del restaurante. Dirigió una última mirada a Leorio y continuó revisando algunos ajustes del presupuesto para el evento, era una de las desventajas de encargarse de uno de los lugares más famosos de la región. 

El día de la fiesta, la cocina fue atendida por algunas personas contratadas solo para el evento, aunque la joven tía de Gon no dejaba de considerar en ampliar la familia y contratar a un par de personas más que les ayudaran de fijo con la cocina y la limpieza. 

Lo especial de la actividad no era la fiesta ofrecida por un solo negocio, o la guerra por atraer gente, sino la convivencia de todos los negocios en la calle principal, poniendo cada uno su parte para la decoración sobre todo el boulevard principal y exponiendo su producto sin ningún costo, haciendo sentir en casa a los turistas que llegaban por esos lares.

Leorio hablaba con Zepile y los amigos de Gon y Killua, cuando Mito llegó sonriente, tomando prestado a Leorio por unos minutos.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, sospechando sobre la situación. 

—No es nada, solo quiero presentarte a alguien.

—¿Qué? No, Mito, no quiero hacer- 

Leorio se detuvo a media palabra, intimidado por la dulce y doble intencionada sonrisa de Mito. Después de unos segundos sin moverse, Leorio dijo: —Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no intentar?

—Eso fue lo que pensé —respondió la más baja, llevando a Leorio hasta la banca en donde se encontraba la joven de cabello castaño con la que había arreglado una cita para Leorio.

Por lo menos, pensó que sería una cita, pero después de diez minutos, Leorio regresó con ella, con las manos entre los bolsillos de su short con pequeñas palmeras. Mito dejó a los dueños de otros negocios con los que charlaba y comenzó a caminar con Leorio por toda la calle principal, llena de personas que reían, hablaban y bailaban, festejando un momento fugaz de amor y armonía entre la raza humana. 

—¿Que tal estuvo? —preguntó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba al lado del menor. 

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y me pidió mi número.

—Oh —dijo cortamente. 

—Creo que la aburrí —dijo riendo, rascándose la nuca. 

—No me digas que le contaste uno de tus chistes —dijo mientras se aguantaba una carcajada. 

—Pues… —dijo, observando de reojo como la tía de Gon se reía con fuerza— No te preocupes, no me hice sabotaje —terminó de hablar, acompañando a la mujer en su risa. 

—¿Te dio su número? —preguntó al terminar de reír, limpiándose un par de lagrimillas. Leorio le mostró un pedazo de servilleta con un número de teléfono anotado — Deberías invitarla a salir —le reprochó Mito. 

—Tal vez debería invitarte a ti a salir —le dijo con una sonrisa. 

—No seas tonto, Leorio, sabes que te doblo la edad, no quiero tener un cuarto niño que cuidar —respondió riendo, captando la broma del muchacho— ¿Todavía no te sientes listo? —preguntó con más seriedad. 

Leorio dejó de reír y fijó su vista en el cielo nocturno de nuevo, ¿Realmente era porque no se sentía listo? Todavía no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. A veces, la idea de fijarse en alguien parecía tan ridícula, que solo pensarlo le causaba ganas de reír, pero desde que vio a ese chico de cabello brillante como el sol, ya no sabía qué pensar.

—El otro día vi a un turista… Tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, solo verlo me hizo sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía con Pietro. 

Los ojos de Mito se abrieron con emoción. Con una risa de alegría, la tía de Gon palmeó suavemente la espalda del muchacho de anteojos y dijo: —Entonces todavía hay esperanza. 

Leorio volteó a ver a la pelirroja sin comprender lo que decía. Después de un par de segundos, Mito dijo: —Yo nunca volví a sentir lo mismo por alguien… Lo que sentí por Ging y lo que siento por él es algo que nunca más pude ni podré volver a experimentar —observó a Leorio con seriedad—. Tu caso es diferente, tú todavía puedes sentir y eso es lo que importa. 

Leorio observó a Mito en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Al ver lo atribulado que Leorio se encontraba, Mito se puso de puntillas y lo despeinó completamente. Después de que Leorio se quejara mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello, Mito dijo: —No es que sea infeliz, tengo todo lo que necesito y todo lo que deseo. 

Leorio, con una expresión de asombro por el repentino cambio en las palabras de la mujer, siguió con su vista al objeto de admiración de la mayor. Entre las personas frente a la fiesta que los negocios del lugar ofrecieron esa noche por ser 14 de febrero, se encontraban los tres niños corriendo y jugando juntos en el lugar. 

—Sabes, Leorio —retomó el discurso—, no todas las personas nacen con ese don. 

—¿Uhh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el moreno. 

—Del don de tener un corazón de tierra fértil, como el tuyo. Si esa persona causó esa impresión en ti, tal vez deberías buscarlo. 

—No creo que lo encuentre, era solo turis...

Súbitamente, la lengua del moreno se enredó con sus palabras. El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos y se congeló de repente, parado como estatua al lado de su confidente. Mito observó con extrañeza al joven, hasta los tres niños que correteaban cerca de ellos se detuvieron, todos con el ceño arrugado, observando el extraño proceder del más alto. Los cuatro buscaron el punto de atención de Leorio, topándose con una melena rubia de pie frente al barandal de la azotea del restaurante.

—¿Él es el turista? —preguntó Mito, sonriendo con ternura. 

Leorio asintió vagamente, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. La pelirroja colocó su mano en el hombro del joven y dijo: —¿Y qué esperas? 

El muchacho volteó a verlos a todos, temeroso de ser rechazado. Alluka saltó hacia los brazos del mayor y dijo: —¡Estoy segura de que aceptará salir contigo!

Leorio levantó en el aire a la niña y la abrazó fuertemente, disfrutando de la suave risa que soltaba en sus oídos. Al bajarla, le sonrió al grupo completo y dijo: Gracias, chicos, ya vuelvo.

Los cuatro restantes observaron a Leorio partir rumbo a la azotea, deseándole suerte al joven, aunque realmente no la necesitaba. 

—¿Creen que vuelva hoy a casa? —preguntó salvajemente Killua. Todo el grupo comenzó a negar y a reír fuertemente, olvidando la tensión de hace un par de momentos.

…..

Camino hacia la azotea, las manos de Leorio no dejaban de sudar y temblar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la última vez que pensó en invitar a alguien a salir? Ni siquiera tuvo que invitar a salir a Pietro, ya eran amigos de toda la vida cuando se percató de sus sentimientos. 

_"¡Vamos, Leorio, cálmate!"_ , se regañó a sí mismo, pero era inútil, los nervios no se marchaban y su boca se sentía cada vez más seca. Al subir el último peldaño, soltó un suspiro y examinó su alrededor, él mismo había decorado el lugar, pero ahora se sentía como un total extraño.

Justo en el barandal, estaba la persona que le había robado el sueño durante toda la semana. Usaba otros shorts color negro con una camisa abierta color gris, se alcanzaba a ver que una orilla de su playera de unos tonos más claro quedaba más larga que su camisa. 

Leorio caminó hacia el barandal y se recostó sobre la barra de metal, sin intención de hablar con el muchacho a unos metros de él. 

—Es una hermosa vista, ¿no?

Leorio se enderezó de golpe al escuchar la suave voz del joven y volteó a verlo. El rubio, con la vista fija en la penumbra del cielo y el mar, dijo: —Me gustaría poder enmarcarlo y llevárselo a mis padres. 

Leorio permaneció en silencio, observando al misterioso rubio. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, sus cabellos relucían aún sin luz sobre ellos, y sus pestañas se veían largas y espesas, lo suficientemente curvas como para hacerle cosquillas en el párpado. 

—Perdón, no quiero incomodarte —dijo con una sonrisa, viendo a Leorio—, debes estar aburrido de ver esto todos los días.

—Nunca te cansas de ver la maravillas de la naturaleza, este paisaje es inolvidable —dijo, repentinamente más tranquilo.

—Sí… Tienen una verdadera joya aquí. 

Permanecieron un momento más en un silencio incómodo, ambos sintiendo que las palabras quemaban en su garganta. 

"Soy Leorio" habló precipitado, "Mi nombre es Kurapika" dijo después de mucho pensar, chocando ambos entre sí, hablando torpemente después de mucho dudar. Al ver que ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, los dos rieron con pena, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. 

—Oye, Kurapika… ¿Hasta cuando estarás aquí? Digo, ¿En la playa?

—Me queda una semana más… Podríamos salir si quieres —dijo con timidez.

—Tal vez podría invitarte a almorzar, ¿Has probado alguno de nuestros platillos? 

—Todavía no he tenido el gusto —dijo con una pequeña risa. 

—Entonces, mañana al medio día —dijo con emoción— ¿Intercambiamos números para ponernos de acuerdo?

—Ehh… Tal vez sea mejor si me das tu número y yo te llamo —respondió el rubio.

El más alto detuvo su disimulado baile de la victoria, decepcionado por el movimiento del chico. Todos sabían que si la otra persona te pide el número, probablemente nunca vuelva a llamar, o esa impresión le daba el chico.

—C-claro —respondió inseguro, dictando su número al más bajo—. Por si sirve de algo, mi apellido es Paladiknight. 

—Sirve de mucho, gracias —respondió mientras levantaba su vista del celular con una sonrisa, derritiendo el corazón del contrario.

Leorio asintió con una sonrisa, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Arrugó los ojos por el repentino destello de luz, tenía una llamada entrante de un número desconocido. Con mucha vergüenza se excusó con Kurapika y le dio la espalda para contestar sin la presión que esos ojos grises ejercían sobre él, aunque tenía que admitir que la presencia del rubio tenía algo especial, algo que lo hacía sentir en casa. 

—¿Hola?

—Leorio, voltea.

El de lentes se giró sobre sus talones, confundido, encontrando al rubio con el teléfono junto al oído. El chico bajó el celular y dijo: —¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos tragos? 

Leorio bajó el teléfono de su oído, atónito. ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Qué pensaría Pietro de esto? Por un momento, dudó al dar el primer paso tras ese rubio que lo tenía encantado, pero pudo sentir que Pietro sonreía desde el cielo, animándolo a seguir con su vida. Se limpió rápidamente una lágrima y corrió para alcanzar a Kurapika, quien ya iba unas cuantas gradas hacia abajo.

Esa noche, el sabor regresó a su vida, no por una persona, sino por lo que representaba darle paso a esa persona. No es que Kurapika fuera la tuerca que le hacía falta, más bien, era como el empujón que a veces se necesitaba para poner en marcha esa maquinaria que se había oxidado por la pérdida de un amor. 

Efectivamente, esa noche Leorio no regresó a casa. Tampoco amaneció en una cama de hotel o tirado en el suelo del restaurante. Esa noche, Leorio vio uno de los amaneceres más hermosos de su vida, caminando en la orilla del mar al lado del rubio que le hizo recordar el verdadero sabor de la vida. 


End file.
